


Unexpected

by ultimatetrashcan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatetrashcan/pseuds/ultimatetrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been going to Silas for a semester now, and in your life there, you’ve encountered many, many things that you could have never expected. Vampires, giant attacking mushrooms, a hungry light that demands virgins ever twenty years, etc.<br/>But by far, the thing you expected least is how much Carmilla likes to be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing

You’ve been going to Silas for a semester now, and in your life there, you’ve encountered many, many things that you could have never expected. Vampires, giant attacking mushrooms, a hungry light that demands virgins ever twenty years, etc.

But by far, the thing you expected least is how much Carmilla likes to be held.

Somehow, there she is: face nuzzled into the crook of your neck and ankles snug between your feet. You can feel her heartbeat (another thing you didn’t really expect from your undead vampiric roommate) falling in sync with your own, a rhythm all too similar to that of a waltz. Your right hand is firm on the small of her back and your left is tangled in her black curls.

The whole sight is almost surreal, as if it just doesn’t make sense, like seeing a polar bear in the desert or Perry in a v-neck. Here’s this leather-wearing, eyeliner-clad, “centuries-old badass”, as you’ve put it multiple times, and she’s curled around your body like a child, completely vulnerable. It’s kind of beautiful, you decide. Though, anything with her is bound to be beautiful.

The girl starts to stir, her breath catching and her fingertips moving against your jawline. She turns her head slightly, still against your neck but turned out enough you can see her eyes slowly open.

“Laura,” she murmurs in an almost surprised tone, and her voice drips with post-sleep grogginess.

You rub circles into her skin. “Mhm..”

“Nothing,” she snuggles deeper into your skin. “I just...I forgot.” After her semi-resurrection (can it be a resurrection if she’s still technically dead?) and that wonderful kiss, you fell onto your bed, but Carmilla had fallen asleep in your arms before you could even start to do anything. You can’t blame her; after all, she had just come back from the dead after literally dying for you.

She winces suddenly, and you realize that you’ve started to move your hand up and down her back.

“I’m so sorry, does it hurt?”

Carmilla’s body tenses and relaxes, her breath faltering for a second. “No. Well, a little.” She senses your hesitation and adds, “Don’t worry about me, cupcake. I’m fine. Really.” She stretches her neck, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheekbone. She pauses for a minute, and you take the opportunity to capture her lips with your own.

It begins chaste, but after a few seconds you part your lips and move both of your hands to the taller girl’s nape. Carmilla seems to melt into you like a candle; the skin of her palm feels hot against your cheek and her lips taste like warm wax. You feel yourself start to melt with her, and you move your mouth, kissing along her jawline. She breathes in hot breaths that steam against your skin. She exhales something that sounds like _God, I love you_ , and you can’t help the smile that curls against her throat. Moving again, you kiss her face slowly and languidly. You curl your arms around her once again and hold her delicately. The air around you both feels still, and you can’t believe that only a few hours ago you thought you’d never see her again. The memory aches, but in a bittersweet way now that you have her in your arms, safe and sound.

There’s a lot of things you didn’t expect, but most of all, you decide at that moment, you never expected to fall so deeply in love with her. Or for her to fall so deeply with you.

 


End file.
